


AEDION

by Justanotherfanguurl



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aedion centric, Aedion's bi that's canon, Bi-Gender Character(s), Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Kyllian - Freeform, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Possible long story?, Preseries, Wolf of the north, aedion ashryver - Freeform, the Bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherfanguurl/pseuds/Justanotherfanguurl
Summary: Aedion-Centric Blast from the Past …___________________________________________________Aedion Ashryver is not only facing his enemys on the Battlefield.The worst ones are lurking in his mind … or sitting on a throne of glass.





	1. Prologue

Aedion Ashryver was shaking badly.

His gaze was blurry and all the young man could see was red.

The blood.

It was covering him, the ground, the bodies ...

The bodies.

All of these dead men around him. Aedions breathing stopped for a moment then it started again, his eyes were wet of tears. He felt them rolling down his dirty face and saw them dropping on the ground

 _His_ ground.

Dropping on the lifeless bodies of his people.

 _His_ people.

Aedion closed his eyes and was about to scream out his anger, his frustration and grief ... but as the young general felt a soft touch on his shoulder he looked up to meet the warm brown of the only person that was still keeping him from running into the throneroom in the glass castle and plunge his sword through the chest of the king of Adarlan. The only person keeping him from this suicide.

"Get up. Before the adarlanian general sees you like this." His voice was calm, but husky from the battle they'd just fought.

"I don't care." Aedion responded coldly. His face loosen every hint of emotion, as he slowly stoop up, without taking his eyes from the face of the soldier before him.

He somehow reminded him of Ren Allsbrook.

This could've been him. Or any other citizen from Terassen, he had sworn to protect. To protect from Adarlan. To protect from himself, while he was fighting on the side of their enemy.

His enemy.

Rhoe would've been _so_ disappointed in him.

"Aedion." The voice behind him repeated. "Look at me." The general turned the head at his lieutenant and blinked at him distantly. But the black haired male simply took Aedions hand und pulled him into a tight hug. Aedion stayed stiff first, but unwind as he felt the breath of his lover on his neck.

"Thank you."

"What for, General Ashryver?" The lieutenant replied with a cocky smile, before stepping back. "You'll get this." He then whispered with a small smile on his face.

"But what do I tell the Duke? I bet he's already waiting in my tent to interrogate me about the battle."

"And the village of citizens you secretly evacuated before the adarlanian army arrived?"

"Yes." Aedion said bluntly. "I need to get off this field." The then added quickly and turned, his lover grabbed his arm.

"You will show him who you are." Aedion shrugged and shook his head in disbelief. "And who am I?"

The lieutenant put his hand on Aedions chest and looked at him seriously. "You're the Wolf of the North, aren't you?"


	2. 1-Wolf of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedion is messing with everyone even the king of Adarlan.  
> (the Bane Meeting)  
> Also, finally some Aedion x Kyllian.   
> No Spoiler, except for his existence, for KoA.   
> (@ all the haters: you're stupid, thinking Aedion and Kyllian weren't a Thing. They are in this ff, so …)

When Aedion woke up, he slowly scanned his surroundings. (And his state of clothing. No clothes existent.)

As he blinked at the pair of legs spread across his lab, Aedion turned his head to the side and eyed up the bare back of a female laying with him in the uncomfortable bed. The layers were hardly covering her, but she was wrapped in them anyways.

Her curly brown hair was messy and as Aedion leaned forward, he could recognise her blurred make-up from the past night. She was a beautiful woman, he thought. But as he imagined the awkward conversation they'd might have in a few hours, he only wanted to put back on his clothes even more quickly.

And Aedion remembered the only person he knew, with whom there would never be an awkward talk or some uncomfortable silence between the two of them. And this man was already in the camp and waiting for the general to show up and discuss the strategy for the Banes' next strike.

Aedion liked the feeling of knowing that Kiat was sitting bored with the other lieutenants until he came back. After the meeting, he would ask him to stay for some more discussing. And as soon as the others would have left, Aedion and Kiat would get back to where they stopped three nights ago. Yes, he really was excited. So Aedion quickly got dressed and then sneaked silently out of the room, he had shared with that mysterious woman

* * *

Aedion walked through the village, to where the citizens were more and more returning to. The general had let the population of the area being evacuated before the battle.

The battle.

A shadow fell over the young man's face while he rushed towards the wooden gates of the war camp.

A lordship in the south of Terassen had rebelled against Adarlan. They attacked a different war camp and killed the commanding leader. So the king had sent the Bane to _"get things clea_ r" as the messenger had expressed it. " _You know what to do."_ He had said to Aedion and the general remembered how he shivered after the messenger had left.

He didn't know what to do.

How could he?

He was a eighteen year old general in the army of Adarlan.

_A twenty year old prince forced to fight on the side of the king who ordered the death of his loved ones. Of Aelin._

Never would he speak out load what he was thinking everytime Aedion faced someone wearing the colors of Adarlan, or bowed in front of a leader he knew was responsible of hundreds of deaths.

Aedion had done this once. He had paid for it ...

He swallowed and quickly pushed the thought - or worse; the memory - away as he nodded at the guard letting him in. "General Ashryver. They are waiting for you in the grand tent, Sir." The guard informed him. "I already guessed that. Thanks." Aedion winked at him and hurried up a bit. The soldiers in front of the entrance stepped aside, bowing. Aedion looked at them, blinked.

They _were_ Adarlan. Adarlan. _Adarlan everywhere_ ... But it was one of the many times, he banned all of this from his head. It was time to put on the mask, because he couldn't step in front of these men showing him his true face. It was time to show them the Wolf of the North, as Kyllian had called him after the battle. How the whole Bane started to call their general.

The Wolf.

As Aedion stepped inside the tent, a cocky smile on his face, he lifted his eyebrows in anticipation. "Well?" The group of his leading commanders were assembled around the table in the middle of the grand tent. Aedions smile dropped as he recognised the dejected faces of his men. Except for Kyllian. The Lieutenants' expression was blunt."What is it?" The asked suspiciously.

"It is this." murred and pointed at a piece of paper. "It's an order. For you, Sir, to come to Rifthold."

"I won't go anywhere. Especially not fucked up Rifthold." Aedion shook his head und grabbed the letter to read it himself. "We are not done here. I'll send note to the king that I am going to Rifthold after we finished our duties here in Terassen." When silence filled the room, Aedion sighed. "Does anyone wants to remark objection to this?"

Kyllian coughed and narrowed his eyes. "With all due respect, General. May I give you an advice? Don't provocate the king of Adarlan." Aedions head snapped at him. "What?"

Zanbruk lifted one hand. "We can't expect you to stay here, Ashryver, while the king wants you in Rifthold."

"Well," Aedion crossed his arms and looked at the faces of his men, before he grinned dangerously. "When the king of Adarlan wants to see me, he can get his ass up and come here to suck my dick."

Zanbruk laughed out loudly so did the rest of the commanders of the Bane, except for Kyllian. His smile was thoughtfully and full of worry. Aedion looked away from him to grin towards the others. "Well, then boys, this is settled. You're dismissed. Lieutenant a word." He added at Kyllian and they nodded at each other, waiting for everyone to leave. As soon as they were alone, Kyllian circled the table and grabbed Aedions arm. "Don't do this." He warned and the general lifted his brows. "Do what?"

"This whole, messing with the king attitude. It's only getting you into trouble, Aedion." He eyed him up but the blonde one only snorted. "Don't tell me this, Kyllian. My whole life is trouble, that's not making any difference."

"It does to me when I witness your executation!"

Aedion shrugged. "I'll still look good after all." Kiat couldn't hide a smile. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Best head sticked on that spear." He chuckled but Kyllian slowly shook his head while getting closer.

"Stop it."

"Make me." Aedion responded immediately and grinned at him.

Kyllian laughed. "Am I?"

"You do."

"Well then ..." The dark-haired grabbed his cotton and pulled Aedion down to him and pressed his lips on Aedions, making the general blush. "I think you'll gotta go further to make me shut up."

"I bet." Kyllian stated and kissed him intensively, pushing Aedion against the table. "I've got some ideas."

"I'm curious." Aedion spat out before kissing him again.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there.  
> Here I am expanding my one shot into a Story. Or a Collection of Chapters by a lazy author.  
> I hope you guys also enjoyed this chapter :D  
> let me knowww


	3. 2- Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Flashbacks …  
> and an important decision

_The fourteen year old boy looked up._

 _He had just fought a battle._ _A battle. A bloody and brutal Slaughter of his fellow countrymen by the adarlanian soldiers those who had occupied Orynth just a few days ago._

_This had been the last stand against Adarlan. And they had lost. Terrasen had lost. He, Aedion Ashryver, had lost._

_The Boy remembered how the soldiers took him at the end of the battle, as he had squatted over the lifeless body of Quinn. He had cried and yelled at the men to get their filthy hands off of him, had hit and bitten, but they had carried him over the Battlefield as if Aedion was nothing more than a helpless child._

_A child._

_Now this child was sitting on a wooden chair, forced to look up at the Adarlanian in front of him. Aedions hands were tied behind his back and after his outburst when they had shoved him through the war camp of Adarlan, they had gagged him before taking him to their generals tent._

_"So, who is that Boy?" The generel asked his soldiers and one of them bowed slightly. "Sir, we … are not quite sure but we heard from one of the imprisoned soldiers that the young prince of Wendlyn would fight this battle. We had orders to capture him if he survives the Fighting and well, we discovered this kid and it could be him, couldn't he?"_

_Aedions glare was cold and full of promising death to anyone who would dare_ _touching him. The generel returned that look with a joyless smile._

_But then the generel shrugged. "He's too old, That Ashryver-kid is only fourteen years old, but look at him. I'm pretty sure he's nearly eighteen."_

_Aedion rolled his eyes. He had always looked older than he actually was. His aunt had said it has something to do with his genetics, by now he knew that it was his_ Fae- _blood that made him taller and stronger, extraordinary._

_There was silence for about one minute, than the general sighed and stood up, circled the table and eyed Aedion up. "On the other hand the king would be quite upset than he recieves word that we could have captured the prince of Wendlyn but killed him because we weren't sure. So," The general stepped in front of Aedion and removed his gag, "why don't you just tell us who you are?"_

_"Fuck you, son of a bitch!" Aedion spat out and bared his teeth._

_"Oh, the little bastard here is trying to impress us." The general joked and his men laughed, as he clenched his fists and hit Aedion hard in the face._

_Aedion hardly felt the pain and the blood dripping down his face, was just an addition to the dirt that was already covering him._

_"What is your Name, Boy?"_ _The general gripped Aedions chin and forced him to look up at him._ _"I won't tell you, asshole. Let go of me!"_

_"Knife." He ordered and one of the soldiers handed him one. "So, just tell me your name and you won't lose one of your eyes."_

_The soldiers in the back exchanged a worried gaze._

_Aedion swallowed but kept his mouth shut._

_"All Right, I'll make it more simple for you brat. Are you the Ashryver kid, that Rhoe Galathynius took under his wings?"_

_Rhoe._

_Aedion closed his eyes for a moment. So much pain followed from this name. His idol and rolemodel. Aedion had loved Rhoe, just as he had loved Evalin and … and … he couldn't finish that thought. He couldn't let her into his mind, couldn't feel the pain and guilt._

_His silence as he stared at an invisible point in the air, seemed to assure the general that he was right._

_"It is said, Ashryvers have these special eyes. A golden ring around their Iris. Look at me."_

_Aedion blinked and quickly shut his eyes. But one of the soldiers gripped his face and opend his eyes violently. "It is true." He reassured the general._

_The men smiled. "Well, well … it's you then. Welcome, your highness."_

_Aedions eyes were_ burning _in anger. "You will pay for what you've done to Terrasen."_

_"We'll see. Send word to the king and ask him what we commence with the kid."_

* * *

_Two years later Aedion was no longer chained as he was brought in front of a Lord called Perrington, he right hand of the king of Adarlan. He had spent his last months in war camps of Adarlan, training with soldiers and messing with officers. Beeing interrogated several times a week and keeping his mouth shut. He really tried that - most of the time - but he had stopped to provocate the leaders after the fifth abuse. Aedion had silently absorbed everything around him but also gained more and more respect from the other soldiers and even generals._

_A few weeks ago, he had left another war camp - as always, when he started making friends and more important: followers, as the generals thought - this time he was brought to a fort near the Staghorns in the North of Terrasen._

_The sixteen year old was arleady having a bad feeling as he was walking down the hall, five men besides him._

_By now he was used to being supervised all the time. He was a prisioner without chains. But his instincts were warning him to not enter the wooden door at the end of the corridor. He did it anyways._

_Now Aedion was standing in front in front of the Right Hand of the king of Adarlan and a cold feeling creept down his spine. Lord Perrington eyed him up for one second, then he rised and Aedion h_ _eld the gaze of the distugsting man in front of him._

_"The king orderd to show him his place." He wasn't even t_ _alking to Aedion. "Teach him a lesson in respect, then he'll stay here until the king sends another order."_

_The five soldiers nodded and Aedion snarled at Perrington as he walked by. "And Maybe put him a muzzle on."_

_Aedion narrowed his eyes. "What. You're afraid I could call you an ugly son a bitch?" he smiled and looked at him._

_"Excuse me?" Perrington stared at him in anger._

_"It's okay. You don't need to apologise to suck the cock of the king of Adarlan. Someone has to, at least."_

_Aedion couldn't stop. He hated this man. He was just as bad as the king himself, maybe even worse._

_"When I come back in one hour, you will cower on the ground not beeing able to move or speak. You will be in more pain then you've ever experienced it."_ _He spoke and left the room. Aedion cleared his throat. "I am curious." He whispered and turned, just to recieve a painful punch in the face. And so it begun._

_And in the end, Perrington would be right …_

* * *

Aedion blinked and sat up. 

Kyllian was laying besides him, his body covered in a blanket. His black hair was messy and his slight snoring helped Aedion to relax after the memories that had sneaked inside his dreams and disturbed his sleep. Aedion carefully left the bed and circled his bed, still naked, to reread the letter of the king of Adarlan. 

The king wished to have him in Rifthold, to "honour him". Aedion didn't know what this may mean for the king. And he wasn't keen on knowing it. Not at all. But in the end someday he would have to face the king. He couln't avoid this meeting for ever. He was eighteen years old and has fought so many battles … but still Aedion was afraid of what may await him in Rifthold. 

As his gaze drifted outside the window inside the dark of the Staghorn mountains he realised, he would soon know. 

He would accept the invitation of the king. 

He would face him, but only with Kyllian at his side, his second in command. His rock to hold into. He would need someone holding him back, when he sees the king. 

Together they would endure whatever was lowering in Rifthold. On that one throne of glass. 

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see, I do have some problems with the english grammar and some vocabs, but see, I'm not a native Speaker (I'm from Germanyyy °.°)  
> Iiiiif you still enjoy to read my fanfic that's awesome and ("Castiel"-Voice:) makes me really happy. When you see a sentence or word and think "Ew, what did she do? That's just wrong!" then please tell me so I can fix ;)  
> Thx, guys :)


End file.
